Tamotsu Shinohara
is a character and mechanics designer. He was the sole designer on Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Juuken Sentai Gekiranger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Ressha Sentai ToQger and worked on the designs for Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, GoGo Sentai Boukenger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Notable Designs Kousoku Sentai Turboranger * Great Boma Emperor Lagorn / Neo-Lagorn * Boma Doctor Lehda * Dark Boma Zimba * Princess Boma Jarmin ** Kuroko Bōma * Rage Flying Boma Zulten ** Zulten Metal Type * Wular Soldiers ** Wular Captain Wu ** Wular Captain Lar ** Wular Bōma *Wandering Boma ** Hikaru Nagareboshi / Yamimaru *** Dark Spider / Dark Spider Bōma ** Sayoko Tsukikage / Kirika *** Skull Monsters *** Amulet Bōma * Dragras * Garzocks * Garabas *Boma Beasts **Stone Bōma **Twisted Bōma **Dango Bōma **Evil God Bōma **Evil God Bōma Junior **Minokasa Bōma **Licking Bōma ***Boma Zombies **Great Jaw Bōma **Mansion Bōma **Possession Bōma **Oni Bōma ***Akaoni ***Aooni **Sigh Bōma **Dogu Bōma **Darumaotoshi Bōma **Lump Bōma **Muddled Bōma **Fossil Bōma **Heinous Bōma **Poison Bōma **Racer Bōma **Ghost Bōma **Palm Tree Bōma **Inugami Bōma **Immortality Bōma **Super-Majin Bōma **Mirror Bōma **Noppera Bōma **Grueling Bōma **Reaper Bōma **Memory Bōma **Hell Painting Bōma **Picture Book Bōma **Migratory Bird Bōma/Actor Bōma **Devil Bōma **Gunman Bōma **Armor Bōma **Seal Bōma **One-Eyed Bōma **Dragra Bōma **Gum-Gum Bōma **Sealing Bōma Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Galactic Empress Meadow *Galactic Fang Zaza *First Captain Chevalier *Big Garoan *Batzler Soldiers *Galactic Ninja Batzlergin *Galactic Wizard Barrugin *Wandering Swordsman Queen Killer *Mirian Solar *Galaxy Squadron Gingaman **Baikanian Ginga Red **Gringanian Ginga Yellow **Grachisian Ginga Black **Fujiminian Ginga Pink *Saishiaru and Furinda *Galactic Warriors **Torarugin **Zourugin **Enokiraagin **Kabutogin **Denkiunagin **Todorugin **Gokiraagin **Kumorugin **Kaijurugin **Liogin **Kourogin **Iwakasekigin *Combined Galactic Warriors **Ikatamagin **Wanikaerugin **Hyoukobragin **Sazaemadillogin **Chamelezarugin **PteranoTelevigin Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Dai-Satan *Witch Bandora *Grifforzer *Lamy *Totpat *Bookback *Pleprechaun *Golems **Dokiita Golems *Dora Talos Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Gorma Emperor XV *Gorma Emperor XVI / Lieutenant Colonel Shadam *Lieutenant Colonel Gara **Wraith Gara *Major Zydos *Iron Face Chouryou *General Tenpou *Akomaru **Ikazuchi *Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba / Garouki *Archbishop Saw *Gorma/Combined Four Deva Kings **Touhouten **Hoppouten **Saihouten **Nanpouten *Cotpotros *Gorma Minions **Great King Ojaru ***Baron String ***Purse Priest ***Key Jester ***Lipstick Songstress **Father Magnet **Tofu Hermit **Kabuki Novice **Haniwa Ventriloquist **Copy Empress **Pot Taoist **Fast-Talking Player **Bird Cage Vagabond **General Cactus **New Gorma Monster Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Daimaou **Daradara *Young Noble Junior/Gashadokuro *Nurarihyon *Nue *Daidarabotchi *Yama-uba *Flowery Kunoichi Team **Flower Ninja Ayame **Flower Ninja Sakura **Flower Ninja Suiren **Flower Ninja Yuri **Flower Ninja Ran *Dorodoros *Minor Youkai **Kappa **Rokurokubi **Oboroguruma **Azukiarai **Nurikabe **Mokumokuren **Oonyuudou **Dorotabou **Konakijiji **Shirouneri **Kanedama **Keukegen **Amikiri **Tsuchigumo **Umibozu **Ittan-momen **Amanojaku **Karakasa **Noppera-bo **9-Tailed Kitsune **Oumukade **Mujina **Kasha Mahou Sentai Magiranger *Absolute God N Ma * The Infershia Pantheon **The Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods ***Hades God Drake ***Hades God Sleipnir **The Three Wise Gods ***Hades Goddess Gorgon ***Hades Goddess Sphinx ***Hades God Dagon **The Five Warrior Gods ***Hades God Ifrit ***Hades God Cyclops ***Hades God Toad ***Hades God Wyvern ***Hades God Titan *Infershia High Commanders **Victory General Branken **Sorcery Priest Meemy *Phantom Spy Vancuria **Nai & Mea *Dark Magic Horse Barikion *Sword of Glúm *Hades Beastmen Berserkers *High Zobils *Zobils *Hades Beasts **Hades Beast Troll/Hades Beast Stone Troll **Hades Beast Blob **Hades Beast Worm **Hades Beast Cockatrice **Hades Beast Mimic **Hades Beast Fungus **Hades Beast Manticore **Hades Beast Specter **Hades Beast Leech **The Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts ***Hades Beast Ogre ***Hades Beast Ghoul ***Hades Beast Skeleton **Hades Beast Gargoyle **Hades Beast Spider **Ultra Hades Beast Living Sword **Hades Machine Golem **Hades Fungal Beast Mold *Hades Beastmen **Hades Beastman Garim the Gremlin **Hades Beastman Beldan the Behemoth **Hades Beastman Kirikage the Ninja **Hades Beastman Belbireji the Incubus **Hades Beastman Gaston the Thief **Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon **Hades Beastman Peewee the Harpy **The Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell ***Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou ***Hades Beastwoman Queen of Hell Siren Neries ***Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee ***Hades Beastman King of Hell Kobold Bullrates **Hades Beastmen Apollos the Demon **Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Arch Priest Gajah/Gajadom *Karths *Gordom Minions **Giant God Gordom **Mogari **Lemurian Mythical Beast ***Modified Mythical Beast Gordorum **Desperado *King Ryuuwon *Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu *Great Evil Dragons **Great Evil Dragon Dold **Great Evil Dragon Zard **Great Evil Dragon Girad **Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand *Wicked Dragons **Dryken **Lindom **Naga **Talong **Dembey **Dagargin *Gekkou of Illusions/Demon Bird *Yaiba of Darkness *Shizuka of the Wind **Super Shizuka of the Wind *Tsukumogami **Jougami **Takumigami **Kawazugami **Kanadegami **Nendogami **Zukangami **Akutagami **Shirubegami **Mamorigami *The Questers **Furious Demon God Gai **Grand Beast Rei *Hyouga *Ouga *Quester Robos **Quester Robo Turbo **Quester Robo Elite **Quester Robo Cannon **Quester Robo Blaze **Quester Robo Radial **Homunculus Quester Jet Over ***Quester Jet Over ***Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus *Madness Weather *Vril *Prince *Golem *Hyde Gene *Time Demon God Chronos *Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Rio *Mele *Fist Demons **Sky Fist Demon Kata **Sea Fist Demon Rageku **Land Fist Demon Maku *(Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers **Butoka **Wagataku *Rinshi *Beast-Men **Makirika **Gyuuya **Five Venom Fists ***Kademu ***Moriya ***Sorisa ***Maga ***Braco **Muzankose **Nagiu **Eruka **Tabu **Marashiya **Niwa **Baka **Meka *Living Beast-Men **Flying Fists ***Rasuka ***Rutsu **Dokariya **Hihi **Pououte **Chouda **Tsuneki **Mukoua *Infernal Dragon **Long **Sanyo **Shiyuu **Gouyu **Haku **Hiso **Dorou **Sojo **Shuen **Kou *Hong Kong Media King Yang *Yang's Secretary Miranda *Mechan'non Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Dokoku Chimatsuri *Bony Shitari *Dayuu Usukawa *Juzo Fuwa *Kusare Gedoshu **Manpuku Aburame **Azemidoro *Akumaro Sujigarano *The Nanashi Company *Susukodama *Nosakamata *Kirigami *Ayakashi **Kagekamuro **Ootsumuji **Rokuroneri **Namiayashi **Yanasudare **Zuboshimeshi **Yamiororo **Hitomidama **Okakurage **Ushirobushi **Nakinakite **Hachouchin **Narisumashi **Marigomori **Isagitsune **Hyakuyappa **Oinogare **Utakasane **Chinomanako **Sasamatage **Urawadachi **Gozunagumo **Yumebakura **Abekonbe **Dokurobou **Kugutsukai **Happouzu **Futagawara **Homurakogi **Sogizarai **Mochibetori **Ikusazure **Sunasusuri **Tsubotoguro **Yomotsugari **Oborojime **Demebakuto **Madakodama Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Commandant Warz Gill *Chief of Staff Damaras *Gormin Sailors *Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin *Dogormin Bodyguards *Sally *Great Warz *Great Insarn *Creator King Ryuuwon(Revive) *Imperial Guard **Deratsueigar **Dyrandoh *Action Commanders **Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII **Daiyarl **Bibaboo **Juju *Los Dark *Bacchus Gill **Waredonaiyer Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Enetron Tank *Messiah Cell *Escape Evolve **Escape Evolve (Flower Unite) **Escape Evolve (Animal Unite) **Escape Zeta *MegaZord Epsilon *MegaZord Zeta *Metaloids **Drilloid/Drilloid 2 **Tubaloid/Tubaloid 2 **Wataameloid **Steamloid *MegaZords(New Parts) **TubaZord/TubaZord 2 **DrillZord 2 **WataameZord Ressha Sentai ToQger *Zaram *Emperor of Darkness Z **Baron Nero **Madame Noir **General Schwarz **Miss Gritta **Marchioness Morc **Count Nair *Kuliners **Kuliner Robo **General Schwarz's Kuliner Robo **Imperial Kuliner Robo **Cho Kuliner Robo **Marchioness Morc Kuliner Robo **Cho Cho Kuliner Robo **Kuros *Shadow Monsters **Bag Shadow **Saber Shadow **Chain Shadow **Stove Shadow **Bucket Shadow **Seal Shadow **Bomb Shadow **Marionette Shadow **Type Shadow **Lamp Shadow **Loupe Shadow **Vacuum Shadow **Hammer Shadow **Ring Shadow **Fence Shadow **Jack-in-the-box Shadow **Soap Shadow **Pin Spot Shadow **Coin Shadow **Bottle Shadow **Wig Shadow **Table Shadow **Chair Shadow **Syringe Shadow **Billiard Shadow **Fountain Pen Shadow **Film Shadow **Tombstone Shadow **Dollhouse Shadow **Hound Shadow **Clock Shadow **Tank Top Shadow *Keepers **Keeper Rook **Keeper Bishop **Keeper Knight **Castle Keeper Pawn *Grand Duke Hei *Dark Doctor Mavro Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Gengetsu Kibaoni *Kyuemon Izayoi **Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni *Raizo Gabi *Masakage Tsugomori *Ariake no Kata *Juza Yumihari *Mangetsu Kibaoni *Hitokarage **Jukkarage **Hyakkarage **Supparage *Karakuri Kyuubi **Red Kyuubi Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Ginis *Azald *Quval *Naria *Jagged *Moeba *Domidoll *Megabeast Hunter Bangray *Gillmarda **Runrun External links * at the * at the Category:Crew Category:Designers